The Kingdom of Vanoria
Background Clan Aleirea is an Arcane clan that is located in the northeast of Arcane territory. The clan resides on an island in the outermost part of the Crystalspine Reaches. They are most known for their magical ability and their love of gemstones. Beginning The clan was originally founded by a Guardian named Razi in the Crystalspine Reaches. Her motive is unknown, but the clan history says Phanes, a mirror dragon, found her soon after and agreed to help her build a clan. The pair was also assisted by Rayya, a Wildclaw from the Sunbeam Ruins. The clan grew steadily under Razi and Phanes' leadership until a newcomer overthrew the pair when the clan moved to the Starwood Strand, taking the leadership position for themself. The Dark Days Not much is known about the identity of of the Dark Leader. They had high levels of Plague elemental power and said to be blessed by both the Shade and the Plaguebringer. The clan suffered greatly under their rule. Rumors of a savior were circulated around this time, but the foretold savior never appeared during the Dark Leader's reign. However, as November approached, it was clear that the Dark Leader was loosing control, thanks to a rebellion that was headed by the clan's eventual queen, Atalya. In a last ditch effort to regain control, over half the clan was subjected to their rage, wiping out over a dozen dragons. Despite the attempt, the angry and weary clan quickly vanquished her and began the process of rebuilding. The New Leader Support for the renewed leadership of Razi and Phanes was strong, but the former leaders were at odds with each other and unwilling to lead the clan once again. Instead, the two of them chose to crown Atalya as the queen of the clan, despite the clan's initial apprehension. Atalya was crowned the Queen of Clan Aleirea and quickly proved herself to be a capable and competent leader. Now The clan has since relocated to an island and spends much of its time there. The island's most notable feature is the pink chalcedony, which has been buried over time, forming a hill. The clan has made its home in the pink rock, but utilizes much of the island's resources for their various research projects. The clan now devotes much of its time to research and the collection of gemstones, which is a favored treasure among the clan. Controversy Stolen Wind Egg The conclusion of the second Battle of the Bay left many dragons in Arcane upset. In a fit of anger, Clematis took a Wind egg from the Windswept Plateau as the clan was departing from the region. The egg hatched a few hours a later, but the Skydancer that had emerged from the egg wasn't found until a few days after. Furious with Clematis' behavior, she ordered her to take care of the hatchling, but could do little else, since it would be nearly impossible to find the Skydancer's parents in the vast Windswept Plateau. The Skydancer was named Erion is is currently still with the clan. Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair